THE PERFECT GIFT OF GOOD NEWS
by andreakayy
Summary: Mulder and Scully celebrate christmas with their little family of three. Scully gives Mulder some very good news... which he considers to be the perfect gift. MULDER SCULLY WILLIAM STORY. MSR ! cute mulder & scully moments 4 shippers. R&R MERRY CHRISTMAS


**TITLE- THE PERFECT GIFT OF GOOD NEWS.  
CHAPTER 1- MERRY CHRISTMAS  
**

Scully was wrapped tightly in Mulder's arms as they both lay under a blanket on the couch in their apartment. The room was lit up with the flashing colored lights of the Christmas tree. It was silent and there was not a sound in their apartment. It was 4pm and Christmas Eve; Mulder and Scully just got done wrapping presents. The majority of those presents were for their son, who was four years old and very curious about the world around him. William, their son, just got laid down for his nap two hours ago and there wasn't a doubt in his mommy's mind that he would be coming out his door soon. Mulder appeared to be asleep, and she didn't want to wake him so she just continued to lay there in his arms. She thought about the usual. She thought about her life up to that point and how she wouldn't have changed a moment of it. As predicted, her little boy, the spitting image of her, with brown hair, walked out of his bedroom carrying a stuffed alien. Once he saw his too parents on the couch his walk turned into a run. 

"Mommy!" A smile spread across Scully's lips as she saw her soon coming at her full force. Mulder awoke and sat up, having Scully remain in his lap. "Daddy! Where are the presents? Isn't Santa here yet?" He pouted. Scully took him into her arms.

"Aw sweetie, that's not until tomorrow. You're going to have to wait a little while longer." She kissed him on the cheek.

"And if you're extra good at waiting and being patient, Will, Santa will leave you something very nice." Mulder kissed his other cheek.

"Okay Mommy. Okay Daddy. Wait, Daddy?" William asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" Mulder replied to his son while rubbing Scully's side, causing her to be forced to suppress a laugh.

"What does pay-shin mean?" Mulder and Scully both smiled at each other.

"It means Sweetheart, to be calm while you wait." Scully told Will while ruffling his hair.

"Daddy, you're lucky you married Mommy."

"Why is that buddy?" 

"She's the smartest Mommy in the whole world." Mulder kissed Scully on the cheek.

"I am lucky; aren't I Will?" He smiled.

"Mommy, you're lucky you married Daddy. He is funny. And he loves you more than anything in this world or in outer space." Scully flashed Mulder a warning look.

"And where did you hear that, baby?" She asked her son, curious to what he would say. He jumped of his mommy's lap.

"I'm not supposed to tell," He mumbled through his hands that he placed over his mouth.

"I love your Daddy the same, Willie. But, baby, can you go into your room for a minute?"

"Can you build me something out of your blocks, Will?" Mulder asked his son.

"Okay, Daddy! I'll call you when I'm done. You can't come in though until I'm done." The toddler got so excited.

Once William was in his room Scully quickly got up and walked towards the kitchen in a hurry. Mulder, knew he had upset her. He decided to follow.

"Scully, sweetheart…" He said and tried to put his arms around her waist. She didn't let him. She pused him away immediately and spun around quickly to face him.

"I thought we agreed on this, Mulder?" She yelled… but tried to keep her voice down so William wouldn't hear them fighting. "I thought we agreed on not talking about space until he was at least six years old. The alien was fine. The alien toys and spaceships are cute. But did you at all hint anything about the truth? I don't want him to grow up in that kind of world Mulder…" She began to cry. He grabbed her sobbing form and pulled it into a tight hug.

"I promise you," he held her back so he could look into her piercing eyes. "That it's not what you think. I promise you, Scully."

"I'm sorry Mulder," She began to wipe her tears, but was interrupted by Mulder kissing her intensely. She mouthed the words I love you to him.

"I love you, too," He said in a whisper. He once again kissed her intensely and it was even more passionate this time. He pushed lifted her up onto the counter and began to kiss her even more deeply. 

"Mulder," She breathed heavily. "What if your son just walks out?"

"He won't. He is too busy. Now where were we?"

"Daddy!?" A voice interrupted. Mulder sighed loudly, making Scully giggle.

"Coming, Will."

---

"Mommy, I don't like Brussels sprouts!" William sobbed as he made his sprouts go in a circle around his plate with his fork.

"Oh, baby, they're good for you. I bet you didn't even try one."

"It looks like a big ugly alien head Mommy! Daddy do I have to?" William stuck his bottom lip out.

"Well, I don't like them either but," Mulder took another look at his child's sad face. "Aw, mom do we have too?" He asked Scully, making William laugh very hard until he was red in the face.

" Mulder!" She scolded. "Put it this way Will, if you eat at least two Brussels sprouts, I'm pretty sure you'll be on Santa's good list for sure. Since that will be proving that you eat your vegetables."

"Does Santa like veggies, Daddy?"

"Yes he does, buddy." Mulder smiled. "And he loves when little boys are good and eat their vegetables."

"Mmm…" William pouted as he fought the temptation to say no. "Okay, Mommy."

"That's my big boy," She kissed him on the cheek before he ate his first Brussels Sprout. "Now was that so bad?" Scully asked as he chewed up the last what he referred to as the big ugly alien head.

"I guess not."

"See, now you made Santa happy. Which means Willie," Mulder picked up his, Scully's, and William's plates and walked them over to the sink. "That we have to get to bed early so Santa comes faster." Scully sat and watched her two favorite men.

"Okay, but Daddy… can we do Superman tonight?"

"I don't know Will…" Mulder replied to his son's plea.

"PLEASE DADDY!!??" William stood up on the chair and made a little hop, causing Scully to grab him and hold him in her arms.

"On one condition, Will. I don't ever want to see you jumping on a chair again."

"Daddy and I don't want to see our baby getting hurt, okay?" Scully added.

"I'm sorry Mommy. Sorry Daddy. But can we? Can we, please?"

"Oh, come here!" Mulder laughed as he took his son from his wife's arms.

"YAYYYYY!" William cheered as he was raised above his Daddy's head on his stomach.

"Oh, Mulder, be careful with my baby boy!" Scully warned as Mulder ran around the house carefully, allowing the air to whiz past his son, giving the illusion that he was flying. William continued his exciting cheering all the way to his bedroom. Scully followed the two closely all the way to William's bed where he fell into gently.

"Again Daddy!" William smiled up at his father. Scully stood up against William's dresser and took a long look at the admiration William had in his eyes for his father.

"No, Willie. We have to get ready for Santa right? Now let's put on these pajamas."

"Do you want your spaceships or your baseballs?" Scully asked her son while pulling out two pairs of zip up pajamas from the dresser she stood by.

"Better make it spaceships," William smiled as he jumped on his bed. Mulder caught him though, so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"William, sweetheart, I'm pretty sure I made your dinner and you did not have any sugar. Why you are so hyper I do not know. Please do not jump on your bed unless Daddy or I are right here."

"Okay, Mommy." Mulder helped his son out of his current clothes and as soon as he was just in his underwear he ran out of the room at full speed.

"William!?" Mulder called out.

"What're you doing baby?" Scully asked her son once she saw him looking around in the pantry.

"I need to leave Santa his cookies Mommy! Like the little boy and girl did in grandma's story."

"Oh, I see. Here, have your daddy help you." William and Mulder picked out the best looking cookies together and set them on a plate ready for Santa. "Okay Santa's favorite, it's time to get your clothes on. I don't want you getting sick." Scully picked up her son and carried him into his room, Mulder on her heels.

Finally William was calmed down and laying his bed with the covers tucked in around him. Scully and Mulder sat on either side of their son's twin bed.

"Now, when you wake up Willie, there are going to be presents under the tree, so you better get to sleep fast so you can wake up faster." Mulder told his son.

"Mommy… Daddy… I hope Santa see's those cookies. Oh no," He tried wiggling out of the bed. "I need to leave Rudolf a Brussels sprout!" The parents both laughed at their son's remark.

"No, you're not going anywhere, baby boy. We'll put a carrot out for Rudolf from you." Scully stroked her boy's cheek. "I love you Willie. I love you a whole lot. Goodnight." She kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too, Mommy. Goodnight."

"I'll see you tomorrow on Christmas morning, buddy. I love you so much. Where's Spooky?" Mulder kissed his son on the cheek and smiled.

"Spooky is right here, Daddy," William held up his stuffed alien. "And Daddy, I love you too. Goodnight."

Mulder and Scully both walked out of the room, but before that they did their usual routine. Scully walked over to the air plane night light, turned it on, Mulder turned off the light as soon as Scully walked towards him. They left the door slightly a jar and headed to the living room where their tree was. Scully began pulling out the presents from the coat closet and then she placed them carefully under the tree.

When she was finished she fell back into Mulder's arms on the couch where they would be spending the night just in case William wandered out to the tree at night.

"Mulder, you are such a great father," Scully told him as she stared into his eyes. "Our son admires you so much."

"Thank you. But you are such a beautiful mother. You're caring, smart, loving, fun, and so much more." She pressed her lips to his in a firm kiss.

"When we found out about William it was well… shocking would be the understatement of the year. I thought that we'd never be able to conceive another and," Mulder cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. His face lit up at the last few words Scully had said to him.

"Are you telling me that we're having another baby?" Mulder cheered while trying to keep his voice down. Scully pulled the blanket over them and snuggled into his chest.

"Yes." She nodded shyly. "I was going to tell you tomorrow but I couldn't wait. I was just watching you two tonight, and I just couldn't wait."

"We're having yet another miracle. Scully," He lifted her chin up to see the tears streaming down her face. "I love you. I love William. And we're going to love this baby." She smiled. "I received the most perfect gift."

---  
"Daddy! Mommy," William practically yelled into his parents' ears.

"Yes, William?" Mulder mumbled.

"It's Christmas Daddy!"

"No it's not." William laughed as he tried to nudge his mommy awake.

"Yeah huh, Daddy!" Scully fluttered her eyes open to see a smiling face.

"Hi there, baby."

"It's Christmas Mommy! Daddy! Why aren't you guys waking up." Mulder finally sat up, after William stopped jumping on them. Scully sat up to and grabbed her camera to take pictures of her son.

Scully and Mulder both had presents in their laps but they spent the whole time watching William and his presents. His expression for each presents lit up the whole room. After he was done he began playing with his new toys in the middle of all the tissue paper and wrapping paper. Meanwhile, Mulder and Scully opened up their presents. Mulder got a few new sweaters, pants, ties, and a new gold chain necklace. Scully received the same amount of clothes as Mulder. Then Mulder had handed her a a black velvet box. She opened it and he jaw dropped. It was a solid gold locket. When she had opened it she was even more amazed.

"To Dana, my everything, I love you more than anything on the planet and outer space." Scully read it aloud and then through her arms around Mulder. 

"Thank you, I love you too… We love you. I love you more than anything on this planet and outer space too." She kissed him hard on the lips.

"You're welcome. And thank you. I love you both too." He felt her lower abdomen and let out a smile of awe.

THE END  
--

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
Reviews make me happy. :D**


End file.
